Claymore and the Cocoon of change
by Lightningblade49
Summary: Takes place around chapter 106, What if just as Miria cut's down Tabitha the rest of the Ghosts and Dietrich arrive back early to Rabona bringing with them the Cocoon. Timetravel/Memory fic


**AN: New story ive been thinking about doing for a while, im hoping others start writing more claymore stories got into it as of late.**

**This is a memory fic with time travel later only seen one other Memory fic which has just been started By "The Midnight Huntress" whose done quite a good job so here's my attempt at it takes place around chapter 106 in the manga when Miria cut's down Tabitha to destroy the Organisation by herself, But in this story just as she cut's down Tabitha the rest of the Ghosts and Dietrich arrive back early to Rabona bringing with them the Cocoon.**

**This is unedited will fix grammar later.**

**I don't own Claymore or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1**

"M-iii—i-ria Tai-cho-u why!" weakly said Tabitha who was bleeding severely from a Massive gash down her Body, she was in disbelief why her leader would attack her like this for no reason.

The Image of her leader standing above her looking down on her, Claymore dripped with her own blooding pooling next to her downed body she felt very tired & dizzy everything started to blur.

'Miria' was Tabitha's final though as she lost consciousness.

Miria didn't say anything as she stared down on her comrades bleeding body, she flung her Sword to the side letting the remaining blood fly off her blade make splattering across on the Stone wall.

"If you get in my way I'll cut you down as well!" stated Miria sensing the new presence behind her along with ghosting footsteps.

"Sorry but with my eyes like this I can't oppose someone like you."

'Galatea' Miria thought as she glanced behind her sheathing her blade she turned to walk past her but was stopped with a few words.

"Is it really a wise move to attack the Organisation by yourself Miria, With Alicia and Beth preoccupied I can understand why this a correct time but do you have the strength?" Galatea questioned she figured Miria already made the decision attack the Organisation by herself but did she really have the capability to handle almost the full might of the Organisation perhaps she could but there are other types of strengths necessary for the attack to be successful.

"Yes I believe so the gap in power between Alicia and Beth and the current number 3 is quite large from what I've seen of Audrey estimating the strength of the rest of the warriors I believe my chance of success are at their highest now."

"Perhaps you do have the strength physically to tackle the rest of the Warriors but can you handle it mentally?" this was the real Question from Galatea strength of body is one thing but strength of mind is equally important.

"Im willing to go to any lengths to insure their destruction even cutting down human's but I won't kill my fellow Warriors." Miria said with Vehemence.

"That's not what I mean you have scars we all have them from our pasts some worse than others." Galatea gave a pointed glare at her. " Hilda her death still effects you to this day it clouds your judgement you cant say it doesn't the Organisation can exploit that don't forget Number 10 is always stationed there she can exploit your memories of Hilda cloud your judgement, confuse your mind till you start actually believing she's still alive again lowering your guard leaving you a sitting duck while you are unwilling to cut down your fellow Warriors doesn't mean they wont. Can you overcome that?" Questioned Galatea.

Miria was speechless she really didn't know what to say this was her moment her time for revenge against the Organisation who has ruined the many lives on this Island. This was her best chance to take them down but the mentioning of the anti-claymore was a big Roadblock in her plans, she couldn't honestly say she was fully in control with her emotions concerning Hilda hell she'd been oh so very close to killing that Bitch Ophelia that it hurt the only conciliation was that she was killed by who she didn't know but she had a strong suspicion on who.

But this was her Chance her best in ending the menace once and for all she had to attack them now.

"But I must, this is my best chance to destroy them!" Miria stated getting in Galatea's face but her voice lack the strength of conviction she had previously.

Galatea grabbed both of Miria's sholders and stared into her eyes. "Can you say with confidence you can descend into hell and be victorious your normally a lot more cautious than this, If your defeated what if they don't kill you and use you as bait for the rest of us do you think your team will just allow you rot they all look up to you some more then others even though not all of them show it or maybe the Organisation won't bother and simply torture you till you speak or awaken and kill you anyway."

"Or perhaps they already know we're hear and is simply using the Absence of number 1 & 2 as bait for you they know how you think plus the current number 8 Dietrich epiphyte is "Tracker Dietrich" she's able to find anyone how else were Clarice and Miata able to find me so why haven't they used her to find your group?, it would be easy to suspect your groups survival with the missing claymores in Pieta so why haven't they bothered looking."

Galatea let go of Miria and glanced turned at the downed Tabitha figuring she had delayed enough with her healing she picked her up and walked past the stunned Miria to get to her a bed.

"MIria don't forget you have comrades who want to help and care for you it's not a weakness to ask for help they have all gotten strong you don't need to protect them, you don't have to attack now either there will be more opportunities." Galatea said she had sensed the approach of the other Ghosts she had delayed enough for them to return with her current mental state she believed that they would hold her back from doing anything rash.

The sensing of familiars presences shocked Miria out of her stupor she had taken too long to depart although she was having second thoughts, but why were they back so soon Miria thought glancing down from her position on top of the wall she saw the arrival of Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, Yuma and Dietrich the one whose presence made her question what are the Organisations real intentions with her Comrades.

Miria was quick to noyice Clare was nowhere in site which filled her with worry they had gotten very close during their 7 years of Intense Training in the mountains of Alphonshe she was the only one able to truly keep up with herself despite the handicap of losing use the Quicksword, so naturally they trained together the most meaning they bonded a lot despite how closed off Clare tried to be.

Despite the tough demeanour she did worry about Clare she was the youngest of the group and the most reckless which is why she normally sent someone to accompany her when she went looking for Raki the young Human who seemed to have captured Clare's heart despite her protests.

It did warm her soul to know that even Half breeds like themselves can find love she did notice Helen did seem to get a bit touchy with Sid when having a few to drink so perhaps there was hope for the rest of us.

But now it seem one of them was missing Miria blinked multiple times seeing Helen wave her hand in her face now in front her with the rest of the Ghosts and Dietrich.

"Miria, you ok look like your spacing out us?" Helen asked hand still waving in her Face which Miria was quickto slap away seconds back and Helen was already annoying her with her antics.

"Im fine, Im Happy for all your safe returns on your journeys but I must ask where is Clare and why is Dietrich still following you?" Miria asked with concern for both Clare and Dietrich's presence.

Dietrich stepped up next to Helen "I am in their debt for their assistance in saving mine and my comrades life they requested I not mention there assistance but I refused their request to keep the incident secret from The Organization because I'm incapable of lying to my superiors but my honour also does not allow me leave my debts unfulfilled therefore I've willingly become there Hostage to avoid reporting them." Dietrich answered for herself.

Helen scratched the back of her head she seemed to have difficulty picking the right words under the glare of Miria.

" Yeah what she said, And Clare Well that's a long story I think it's better if we show you might be a good idea to bring Galatea along as well."

'Something tells me I'll like this even less then our new Hostage' Thought Miria rubbing her head a Headache already forming.

Scene Change (Rabona forest) 30 minutes later

Miria was very nervous walking through forest Helen They had been delayed getting Galatea who had been Taking care of tabitha who was now awake trudging along with the group but was silent which was quite off putting to the group.

Tabitha had been questioned on her injured state with Bandages covering most of her body but had said nothing, Miria had been lucky that Galatea had answered for her saying they'd spared so she could keep in shape despite her Nun Duties taking up most of the day and there had an accident with one of her strikes. Everyone seemed to believe her Galatea had always been good at keeping a straight face when lying being blind actually helped improve that aspect even further but still Miria still realised she was lucky Tabitha didn't depute it but her current stoic attitude was a worry hopefully after this she could explain herself fully and earn her forgiveness but Clare was the major concern for the moment.

"So what's happened to Clare exactly for you ladies to leave her in a forest?" questioned Cid reminding everyone of his presence.

Clarice, Miata, Cid and Galk had also been brought along by Helen despite Miria's intial concerns for 3 of the formentioned 4 safety Helen had convinced her they weren't in danger coming along.

You'llsee in a moment, why did you and Galk tag along anyway don't you have guard duty?" asked Deneve.

"We're off Roster it's our day off, we figured we might as well tag along and see what's wrong with Clare she is our friend as well." calmly spoke Galk who had to duck under branches being the tallest of the group.

"I see, unfortunately you won't like what You see."

" Hey the Helen, Whose the new chick your girlfriend or is she Deneve's with how close she seems to stick with you two?" smirked Cid enjoying the irritation that appear on the pairs faces and earni a blush from the normally stoic newbie it always fun for him to rile up Helen she was so easy tease.

"Mama, what's a girlfriend?" Question Miata to the Blushing Clarice.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Stuttered Clarice Earning some amused giggles from Cynthia and Yuma at the innocent question.

Miria shook her head the atmosphere was less tense now that was a positive but the possible death of one of their human comrades seemed to be on the cards.

Before Helen could unleash hell on the very amused Cid they had arrived in the clearing housing a monstrosity.

"What is this?" Miria spoke out gapping in disbelief at the monstrosity in front of her no other word could describe it. Similar gapping mouth could be seen on Clarice and the two Humans faces.

"That's Clare Miria." Deneve said going straight to the point.

"WHAT!" screamed Sid, Galk and Clarice.

Miria was shocked as well but she able to keep it together better than the others. "How did his happened?" looking at the Dark mass of Yoma tissue, with fused flowing contours and a giant Wing jutting out at the top how could this be Clare was all Miria could think.

Galatea approached as well lightly touching the cocoon trying to sense the Yokai it gave off.

"I sense Clare's presence inside along with others

Helen started shaking Tears started falling from her eye's remembering what had happened to Clare, Cid was quick to give a shoulder to cry on as he consoled her, Deneve seeing her comrades distress answered for her.

"We don't fully understand what happened me and Helen went to find's Clare group so Cynthia could heal Helen's eye which was injured by an Abyss Feeder we learnt Clare Had gone solo chasing after Dauf & Riful to rescue the current number 6, Yuma was injurd as well so we left her in Cynthia's care to look for Clare but suddenly a Giant Awakened being spawned in the distance it kind of looked like the Statue of Teresa and Clare it started shooting Rods in every direction which spawned into mini awakens Clare found us and we attacked the Mini awakens but then then we were found by Priscilla." This earned gasps from all the Warriors including Tabitha and confused looks from Cid and Galk.

"Whose she?" questioned Cid still holding Helen would had calmed down.

Miria Answered for Deneve" Priscilla also known as the 'One horned Monster' she is the most powerful awaken being Alive her power is immeasurable she killed Our most powerful Number ever 'Teresa of the Faint Smile' just before she awakened." This gained looks of Disbelief from the two Humans how could something that powerful exists, Deneve decided to continue to ease the current tension.

"Anyway Priscilla found us we don't know why she attacked us but she seemed interested in Clare who lost it at the site of her she was willing to throw away her life & awaken just to kill her but it seemed Clare has made an Internal Block after what happened last time with jean." Gaining looks of understanding from her fellow Warriors.

"Sorry to interrupt but why does Clare want to kill Priscilla so badly, from what you've stated even all of you together would be no match for her so why." asked Galk who had stayed silent previously.

Miria answered again while she didn't know a lot of Clares past she did know her reason for wanting to kill Priscilla." Clare had a strong connection to Teresa we don't how that relationship came about since Clare is quite tight lipped on her past but we do know her whole life she's been wanting Revenge we just didn't realise her hatred for Priscilla was this strong for her to willingly forsake everything."

"How Sad, What a depressing life to live a life filled with such hatred for one being." Galk said more to himself but everyone heard him leaving a depressed atmosphere hovering over the group.

"Anyway after Clare failed attempt at awakening she passed out probably a combination of Stress from seeing Priscilla and Jean's death, Me and Helen tried to flee towards the Giant awakened carrying Clare hoping they'd attack each other while we escaped." Deneve clenched her fist the next part would be difficult to say. " The giant awaken was a lot faster than we anticipated it shot out multiple tentacles which grabbed Clare and absorbed her." It was painful to say for Deneve she decided to spare going into extra detail which Helen silently agreed it would been worse if Deneve had said the entire truth and what those tentacles did to Clare body before she was absorbed.

Stunned Silence filled the clearing even the child Miata understood the significance of what had occurred tears dripping from her eyes along with her new mother Miata who held her close thinking this not the way she deserved to go out.

Helen cried quietly while Sid held her closely trying to comfort her normal upbeat demeanour cracking.

'Clare!' Miria quietly thought to herself her hand touching Clare's prison, eye's closed and a small trickle of tears down both sides of her face and falling onto the ginat cocoon.

With each tear the coocn slowly started to glow catching everyones attention other then Miria herself whose eyes were still closed.

"Miria get away from it!" Yelled deneve perceiving the glow as a danger to her Captain.

Miria's eyes quickly shot open to see the cocoon pulses and it glowing brighter by the second.

Mria tried to pull herselve away from the cocoon but for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to move. She felt like something was calling to her a whisper in her ear and steadily getting louder.

'm…..ii..r…'

'…mmiii ….r….a'

'mi….ri…..a'

the voice was getting clearer by the moment along with the glow, it was like she was in trance she couldn't here anything other then voice.

mi…ria

'…..Miria!'

Miria's eyes widened the glow was blinding to everyone other then herself as she stared in the glowing white abyss infront of her.

'Clare!' And darkness followed.

**An: to be honest I am not the most knowledgeable person on the series but ive liked what ive seen of both the anime and manga, this a bit of a side project so I won't probably updating often but I will when I have the time.**

**Anyway hope I didn't do too badly on the first chapter, grammar is crap as usual but im working on it, Ash's unleashing chapter7 is not far away.**

**Later Lightningblade49**


End file.
